


La sorella di Victoria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [103]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Sisters, Slice of Life, Twins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.Ispirato a: KHR OC: Estee BY Zweenii; https://www.deviantart.com/zweenii/art/KHR-OC-Estee-681446349.Prompt: 21. Di tutti, non tu.
Series: Le note della vita [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	La sorella di Victoria

La sorella di Victoria

Victoria accarezzava il suo pipistrello tempesta, grattandolo sotto il mento.

“Sorellona, secondo me non dovresti sposare quel ‘tipo’” borbottò.

La sorella si volse verso di lei e le sorrise.

“Come futura regina è mio compito” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e si deterse le labbra. “Abbiamo dei doveri, anche se tu sembri ignorarli. Lo so che fai l’hitman su commissione nei ghetti inglesi travestendoti da ragazzo”.

Victoria scoppiò a ridere.

“Non posso farci niente. Mi piace squartare i violenti e i violentatori. Vengo addirittura pagata per vedere il loro sangue scorrere” disse, aprendo le braccia.

L’altra donna sospirò pesantemente.

“Ricordati che se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, sarai tu a dover diventare regina” le ricordò.

< Anche se siamo gemelle, e abbiamo molto in comune, in tante cose siamo diverse. Forse perché io ho un animo angelico e lei uno demoniaco.

O forse semplicemente perché lei si sente più maschio di quanto voglia ammettere > pensò, passandosi la mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi.

Victoria si lamentò dicendo: “Senti, io sono la persona peggiore _di tutti, non tu_. Ti conviene tenere il trono se non vuoi che questo regno bruci”. Si alzò dal divanetto in cui era accomodata. “Io sono pigra e assassina… e soprattutto non sopporterei di perderti”.


End file.
